


Sam Wilson, Royal Superhero

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton (Mentioned) - Freeform, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes (Minor), M/M, Natasha Romonoff (Mentioned), Prince Sam, Tony Start (Minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has kept a secret about who he is for a little too long, but having Tony attempt to make him new Wings is going to put an end to that secret, and fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Wilson, Royal Superhero

Listening to Stark drone on about his latest new tech and how it was going to ‘change the world’ and ‘make everything better’ was the most annoying part of Sam’s life at the moment.

                There was nothing new or innovative about anything he saw Stark make, and in fact he was pretty sure the scientists back home had achieved this level of technology 20 years ago. Of course, he couldn’t say that out loud, but he was certainly thinking it…a lot these days. His scientists would have 50 new arrow tips for Clint, an amazing new suit for Rhodey and ‘Widow’s bites’ for Natasha that did a lot more than just shoot electricity. Honestly, Sam would ask why any of them were impressed with this stuff, but he knew why. None of them had the access to top of the line, brand new tech every day. 

                When he saw Stark reaching for something else, something that looked like a brand new pair of wings, Sam finally lost it.

   “No,” he said sternly, standing up in his spot and making both Clint and Natasha jump awake in their spots beside him. Rhodey thankfully hadn’t flinched, and part of Sam knew it was because he had been watching him from the corner of his eye, probably expecting Sam to put an end to this all. “you do not touch my wings, we talked about this.”. He could feeling his shoulders shaking with anger, and both Rhodey and Steve (who had situated himself at the back of the room and as far away from the display of Stark’s ego as possible) now had their eyes on him, ready to break up a fight if they had to.

                “Look, Sammy…” there was a physical twitch manifesting in his eyes, and Sam was thankful when Rhodey stood up and put a hand up to silence his boyfriend.

                “He said no Tony,” Rhodey’s voice was calm and level as he spoke, and Sam still wondered some days how he managed to keep it that way. How long had this man been putting up with Stark in order for him to be so relaxed around this dismissive self-centered jerk? “When someone says no, you respect that. No matter how much better you think you can make their stuff.”

                 For a moment, it looked like Stark was about to argue the point, but he opted for a more silent option when Rhodey glared at him. Sam would feel bad about starting a possible fight between the two of them, but he was too busy being livid at the idea that Stark thought he could give his wings an upgrade.

                “I do not need new wings,” He said through clenched teeth, relaxing his shoulders a bit when Steve walked over and put a hand on his shoulder “I will never need new wings, not from you, not from the American military, not from anyone who is so arrogant as to think that they can make ‘better’ wings for me, just because they look run down. I use them a lot Stark, but they have a 50 year life span on them.”

                “Nothing has a 50 year life span on them,” Sam’s fingers twitched when Stark rolled his eyes, and the only thing that stopped him from jumping over the table and strangling the other man was Steve sliding his hand into Sam’s and tangling their fingers together. Thankfully, one very big bonus of having a super soldier boyfriend was that when Sam reacted to the hand hold by gripping Steve’s hand as tightly as he could, nothing broke.

                “Stuff made by my people, real scientists who can do more than make the flashiest toys, do.” Sam said through clenched teeth, ignoring the fact that everyone in the room had turned around to face him now and was giving him the largest set of wide eyes they could manage, including Steve. “See Stark, I know you think you’re awesome and super smart and all that, but you’re not.” Once again, Stark opened his mouth to argue, but Rhodey and Sam both shot him down by holding up their hands to signal for his silence. “See, those sonic arrows that your so proud of because Clint got all happy? Ya, my scientists would have had those done 2 days after he joined the team. Natasha’s widow bites? Why stop at electricity? Non lethal Poisonous darts? Or other cool inclusions.”

                Clint and Natasha had both gone from looking at Sam in shock, to having smirks plastered across their faces. “You’re getting the assassin puppies excited.” Stark said dismissively.

                “They’re not puppies and it’s true” Growled Sam through clenched teeth. At this point, even the feel of Steve rubbing circles into his shoulder couldn’t ease Sam’s anger. “My people…”

                “Your people are here,” Tony waved his hand across the room “we are your team Sam, before us you were a paratrooper and I’ve seen the American Militaries idea of tech, no offense honey boo.”

                “For once, none taken,” Rhodey said with a firm roll of his eyes.

                “No, you’re wrong,” The sudden disappearance of Steve’s hand on his shoulder told Sam that he now had everyone’s attention, and was going to be fully heard. If he had said something to get Steve to fully listen instead of being adorable and cuddly, everyone was listening. “My people are back home in my country, building new tech every day that America could only dream of. They are living within cities that would make the American military, science association, and you, the proud Tony Stark, piss themselves and beg for trade agreements.”

                “your country?” the confusion in Steve’s voice cut through all of the anger that Sam was feeling, and forced him to turn around “Sam, you’re from New York…a…at least, that’s what you told me.” Pulling his lower lip under his top teeth, Sam nibbled at the skin a little before rolling his eyes and Starting to lead Steve out of the room.

                “We’re not done here Stark!” He called back at the other man, not bothering to turn around “I’ll be back!”

                From that point there were three hallways, an elevator ride and a whole lot of silence between Sam and Steve before they reached their shared bedroom, and even then Sam didn’t say a thing. Steve however, starting talking the moment that the door to their room closed.

                “What exactly did you mean by ‘your country’?” His arms were already firmly crossed over his chest, and his eyes burrowing into Sam’s soul. If he hadn’t learned to survive the ‘disappointed look’ that his father had given him many times before, especially when he let news out that he was planning on moving to America, Sam might have caved under the intensity of Steve’s glare. Thankfully, he wasn’t the rest of the Avengers. Not to mention, T’challa’s ‘Disappointed look’ was a lot more effective than Steve’s.

                “Look,” he rolled his eyes, deciding to come clean instead of dancing around the subject any more than he already had “I’m not from New York Steve. That was a lie so people would stop asking me stupid questions like ‘where do I send money to so the poor african’s can eat?’”

                “No one does…” He leveled a glare at his boyfriend “Ok, I’m obviously very out of touch with what’s said these days, but that’s not a surprise.” He admitted, wondering how he had missed such nasty comments.

                “No one does it around you,” Sam asked his unasked question “no one make’s any racist comments around you, because you’re Captain America and they don’t want to disappoint you. But they say it all the time. To me, to Rhodey, and to T’challa who has never kept his royal lineage a secret.” When Steve’s look changed from ‘Disappointed’ to ‘Horrified’ Sam knew he had started to get the picture. “I came here as a prince. I was and still am proud of who I am. I come from a country that make’s America look like it’s in the dark age’s most days.” He paused, waiting for Steve to protest and smiling warmly when his boyfriend didn’t bother to rebuttal his comment. “I made up a cover story and my dad had some of our best minds back home create a fake past for me so that it wasn’t questions.”

                “So….The Paratroopers, and Riley…” Sam’s heart twisted at the mention of his old boyfriend, causing Steve to put his hands up quickly and attempt to fix his wordings “I just mean, was that a cover too?”

                “No,” Sam insisted with a firm voice “I joined the paratroopers after my cover was made. Riley had come here to America with me both as a sort of, body guard, and as my boyfriend. We both wanted to see what life was like here and he choice to join me. We went through basic together, and everything I told you about my time in the military and Riley are true. We choice name’s that were more Americanised and would garner less questions than our birth names did, but we were still proud of who we are. I am still proud of who I am and I don’t need Stark walking in with his sub par tech and trying to tell me that it’s ‘better’. It’s not. It’s 10-20 years old back home and even if it is new, it’s not me. It’s not who I want to be. I want my ‘crappy military tech’. if I want an upgrade I want it from T’challa or my own people. I don’t need more of Stark’s shit. There’s enough of that being sold world wide for people to hoard.”

                By the time he had finished explaining everything, Sam could feel his entire body vibrating with anger again. He had never wanted to explain himself to Steve because of something like this. It should have been romantic, and involved a trip to his home so Steve could meet his family and his people. It should have been better than him getting angry at Stark for pulling…well, a Stark.

                “Hey,” looking up from the floor, Sam smiled weakly when he noticed that Steve had stepped up into his space and was starting to raise a hand to his cheek, waiting for Sam’s approval before he actually cupped his cheek. The feeling of Steve’s soft hands against his face made Sam smile and turn into the gentle touch, kissing Steve’s palm while the other man continued to talk “I’m not upset about this Sam. I’m not even confused about why you kept it to yourself, I’m just glad I get to know more about you and how…utterly amazing you are.”

                Being pulled into a strong, firm hug, Sam buried his face into Steve’s shoulder and smiled against the soft fabric of his shirt, not knowing what else to say while the blond held him close. Instead of continuing to talk, he opted to wrap his arms around Steve’s waist firmly and hug back, while making plans for a visit to his country so that Steve could meet the family. Hopefully they didn’t still think T’challa was a better match for him afterwards, because he was kind of attached to his blond superhero.


End file.
